To Trickle To Roar
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: SLASH! YAOI! T's a good rating. Gill gets dragged to Caramel Falls to take a nap by Toby, cuddling is involved, sleep molesting is involved, Toby being naughty, Gill being uber-uke, I got it from a Comic on Deviantart by XoverLover, go read it!


**To trickle, To Roar**

By Whil-o-whisp

Fandom: Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility, GillxToby (don't look at me like that)

Word Count: 4,028

A/N: Alright, so heres a story about a little guy who lives in a blue world… okay so it isn't exactly blue, and its about two guys… but… SHUDDUP .. Alright, but lets be serious for a moment, even though he's technically dead (that was horrible. I shouldn't joke about my favorite character's death). I got the idea, and the story, from _**XoverLover**_ and her comic one shot, _**HM ToT - Toby x Gill**_, check it out, I will put a link at the bottom of the page… yeah. Down there. Gotta go ALL the way down there to get it. Read the story, it passes the time. BUT The art is wicked awesome, the story is awesome (which I hope I conveyed) and idk, she is wicked awesome. She also drew a comic oneshot for JinxLuke, which, isn't my fave pairing but that comic was just amazing. Go read. Yada Yada, pish posh pish posh. Harvest moon tree of Tranquility belongs to… Can you say it boys and girls? (whil-o-whisp) NO, Natsume. Yeah, now I'm using the A/n for the disclaimer cus I like saying random shit in the disclaimer, so sue me. (no, really, please don't), alright, so, read the disclaimer (A.k.a. random shit I post) and read on young padawon.

Disclaimers: I own a lovely bunch of coconuts… there they are standing in a row...

* * *

"Hello, sir, how can I help you today?" Toby was beginning to be an irritant for the mayor's son, always flitting to and fro like he didn't have a job to do, and bothering anybody he came across with that silly, small, broad smile, eyes, showing nothing, if they ever showed at all. Toby didn't seem to notice, or care, that Gill did not seem to enjoy his presence, leaning against the counter of his work and tilting his head into his hand in a way that some would refer to as 'cute'.

There was something irritating about Toby's voice, despite its soothing, drawl-like wilt. "How Come I've never seen you take a nap, Gigi?" Gill chose to ignore the unwarranted nickname, his forehead furrowing at the pleasantly unpleasant man before him.

"I **don't** take naps." He told him slowly, as if attempting to ingrain the phrase into the man's brain. It didn't quite work it seemed, as a slightly amused, slightly pitying (he hated the pity, it was unwarranted, why pity some one who doesn't nap?) hum floated from the calm fisherman. He seemed slightly saddened by the prospect, the smile falling from his lips, and, even if Gill found that smile just a tad bit irritating, he hated to see it go.

Toby lifted his head from his hand, letting it stay cupped in the air, waiting for his cheek once more. "Oh," He sounded mildly dejected as he continued, the pity still permeating his tone, "that's awful…" Gill turned from him, feeling a slight flutter in his stomach at the caring, slightly dejected, pitying tone. He tried not to sigh at the man's idiocy, but sometimes, it was just…ridiculous. Utterly and totally preposterous that it would be this terribly calm, slow paced fisherman out of everybody on this island.

"That's your opinion, Toby."

Those soft golden eyes fluttered open for only a couple moments as he replied to the ignored statement, his tone rather matter-of-fact. "But you're always working so hard! You should take a break, don't you think?" Those eyes narrowed just slightly, nearly vanishing as he continued, "Come with me to caramel Falls, Gigi. Please." Although not sounding like it, it was a sincere request from the silverette lay-about, and, by some mishaps of circumstances, Gill forgot his duties, staring into those big golden eyes, half hidden, but still mesmerizing, and decided to go.

* * *

_Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! **SPLASH!**_

Gill was quite sure he would go insane, lying on the hard rock, listening to a roaring splashing waterfall, trying his damndest to sleep through it all. He finally sat up with a jolt, catching the attention of his fishing companion (for really, this place was meant for fishing, not taking a nap). Toby hummed questioningly, ignoring the fact that he had not caught a single thing in the forty five minutes they had been there, if only for something to do.

"You don't really expect me to nap when we're just a few feet away from the waterfall. Do you?" Knowing Toby, he did. It was just too loud and noisy, not at all relaxing. Like a nice warm, clean couch in his living room in front of the fire.

Toby's eyebrows raised, and, if his eyes had of been opened, he might have blinked at him, a small, confused frown marring his lips. "Oh? I think it's relaxing." He would, wouldn't he? The trickle of the stream to their right, the juxtaposition of the roaring falls to his left and the calm, serene lake before him. "The sound of the water is so soothing. It's as if it could wash away your worries." For that short, breathless statement, those eyes staring out, but not quite seeing the lake, Gill saw this man for the complex introspective person he sometimes showed to be.

He was easy going, relaxed, rather nonchalant and matter-of-fact, a trickling stream just floating by, neither stagnant or rushing, just, there, and loving every minute of it, taking in those who enter his life, and letting those who leave, leave. He was a juxtaposition, a total opposite of Gill, who wanted what he wanted, and now preferably, and if it was not given, he would work for it, pushing his way to the goal and not quite letting those who wish to enter his life in, and not quite letting those who have entered his life leave. Just roaring along until he reached his ambition, and then… what? What would he do after his aspirations were fulfilled?

With a very soft sigh, Gill, pushed himself upwards, standing with a little bit of difficulty, his knees straining with the sudden movement after so long. "I'm sorry, Toby." And he meant it, starting to turn away from the calm youth, his face darkening slightly with the realization, "I guess this just isn't the sort of thing I like." A soft, slightly calloused hand stopped him, grabbing onto his wrist as he tried to leave, pulling him back.

"No, wait." It was small, insistent, but before Gill could even consider, a fit of bad luck struck him, his feet slipping beneath him to fall backwards and more likely than not crack his skull open on a sharp stone fate had set to do him in with. He opened his mouth, a very short very soft sound of surprise falling from his lips as he hit something still a bit hard, but not stone landing rather ungracefully with a thud, leaving his tailbone rather soar, bur, surprisingly, he was uninjured. "Whoa!"

Toby had to lean back to keep Gill's blonde head from coming back and knocking a few teeth he needed out of his skull, his legs straightening to give Gill a bit of room between them, and the fish he probably would have caught, swimming away with the bait, happy to still be alive, his fishing rod forgotten. He gave a soft nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that, Gill, I didn't mean to pull so hard…" His breath ghosted across Gill's neck, his eyes fully revealed as he apologized, because really, he didn't mean to hurt the blonde boy.

Gill didn't quite hear Toby speak again, his back rigid and his face draining. He could feel Toby against his back, breath in his hair, his calves brushing against his knees. He carefully muttered, "…I'm okay. At least you caught me." After a moment he composed himself, the shock from the position he was in, and falling in general, starting to wear off and he sighed. He looked down as he felt two slightly cold hands move around his arms, tightening till Toby was pressed flush against his back. It took a moment and a half for him to realize what was going on, his face turning bright red.

"W-What are you doing!?" He tried to lean away but the fisherman followed, a soft chuckle falling past his lips. "Take your hands off me!"

"Not letting you leave." Toby provided matter-of-factly, eyes closed, still smiling like he always was, that annoying, little, broad, infuriating smile.

"So you made me fall on purpose?!" If Toby had meant to cause him harm and keep him from leaving in one swoop, Gill was going to-

"No, **that** was an accident."

Calmed for a moment, Gill stilled, letting out a slight huff of infuriation as he looked off to the side. His face was just a touch red, and he was determined not to let the stupid fisherman know about it. However, Gill's heart near leapt out of his chest as Toby's hands wandered lower, fingers pressing lightly against his ribs then stomach. Gill stiffened, face shifting to a lovely red as he pulled away from the fisherman with a start and stuttering, "F-Fine! I'll stay, just let go!" Feeling no little bit of success, Toby obliged, leaning back on his hands.

"Okay!"

After a few moments of shifting, a slightly awkward moment of leaving Toby's lap, and yet another moment of complaints, they had finally settled, and for about twenty or so minutes, the two boys were quiet, Toby's over shirt (could it really be called an over shirt? It was too thick for an over shirt, but not thick enough for a jacket) resting underneath Gill's head in an attempt to make it a bit more comfortable.

With a frustrated groan, Gill looked over, "Thank for the pillow, Toby, but it's not working. I can't just fall asleep." He looked at the completely relaxed boy through one eye, slightly envious of his completely peaceful stature, one hand curled around his stomach, the other resting on cold stone. He must have slept out here often to be able to relax so easily, or maybe it was just how he was. "We've been out here for nearly an hour, too…" He reminded the boy, and was about to say more when he was quietly interrupted.

"You just need to relax, Gigi."

Gill sighed, Closing his eyes again and starting to mutter to himself. "Okay. Relax…Relaaaaax….Re-" He opened an eye again to look at the other boy, soon becoming bored of the mantra when, to his annoyance, he noticed something- "He fell asleep…" with a soft sigh, he turned onto his side. '_This guy is really annoying_.' He thought to himself, staring at the seemingly sleeping Toby, eyelashes creating crescents on his cheek, no-sleeve shirt's collar pulled a bit lower on the left and pulled just a touch too high on the right.

He quickly sat up, looking around to make sure nobody was watching or walking towards them before lying down again pressing a bit closer to the taller, warmer boy. '_I'm so pathetic…Liking a guy like this…_' Even so, he cuddled closer to Toby's shoulder, taking in the slightly salty smell, just a bit overshadowed by the smell of cosmos, and Gill remembered Toby admiring those flowers every once in a while. '_Hmm…He smells pretty good, actually._' Gill admitted to himself, closing his eyes as he breathed deep. '_I thought he would stink like fish._'

Just when Gill was finally starting to relax, Toby put a broad hand on Gill's shoulder and turned, moving so the two were facing each other, Toby's lips pressed against Gill's hair. '_Oh God, oh god, oh god..._' His heart thumped in his chest, and he was sure Toby could feel it, and he would wake up and get mad at him (but really, does Toby ever get mad at anything?) '_I hope he doesn't wake up…_' For a few slow seconds Gill held his breath, terrified that his companion, now possessively holding onto him, would wake up and freak out (again, does Toby even know HOW to freak out?). Taking another, shy deep breath, his face much too warm for his liking, Gill relaxed.

'_Hm… Toby's so warm and…_' his eyes fluttered slightly, letting his chest rest a bit easier against Toby's, taking a few deep breaths. '_So soft…I kind of feel sleepy…_' Within a few moments the stubborn blonde was asleep, his nose just barely brushing against Toby's shirt. One golden eye slid open, just a fraction, looking down at the peaceful blonde before smiling. "You finally fell asleep, Gigi…" Toby hummed softly to himself, careful not to wake him as he pushed himself up. He brought a hand up to cup Gill's face.

'_He is really…cute when he sleeps._' Toby thought, moving to lean on his knee instead of his arms, which were beginning to get sore. He moved Gill onto his back, eyes snapping open as he realized the boy was STILL asleep. "Heavy sleeper?" Gill didn't even stir. Getting a bit of a devious smile, Toby places his knees on either side of his hips, sitting up to pull at the bow tie around Gill's neck. He muttered softly to the sleeping boy as he pulled it from its intricate bow and away. "I see why you don't like naps." He leaned forward slightly, tucking the tips of his fingers beneath Gill's sweater and shirt, pushing it up slightly.

"I wonder…" Toby started, running his fingers over Gill's thin, smooth, oh so pale stomach, the muscles flinched slightly, away from the cold fingertips. "How far would you let me go?" He finished, placing his hand down to balance himself as he leaned closer, pushing his other hand farther up the boy's shirt to lightly palm at his chest. He pushed away slightly, admonishing himself, "Haha, how silly of me. I should stop playing arou-" A very soft groan caught his attention, eyes snapping open.

"Ahhh…T-Toby…"

His heart thumped in his chest, nearly drowning the boy out. '_Is he awake?_' Testing this theory he called the boy's name quietly. The boy only moaned softly. '_No, He's sleeping._' Toby could not have been more delighted, retracting his hand as Gill's eyes started to flutter. Those pretty blue eyes finally emerged, not quite focused as the bits and pieces of his dream remained. "T-tob… Hn? Toby?"

Toby looked down at him, all smiles again, eyes closed. "Hi, Gigi, Having nice dreams?" He tried his best not to snicker softly as the boy gave him a curious look. He pointed down at the boy's pants, which were quite obviously tented. Gill followed the finger, looking down for a moment before blushing dark red and pulling his legs beneath him, hiding his lap with Toby's shirt. Toby giggled softly, sitting back on his hands. "Do you usually get like that when taking naps?" Teasing was one of Toby's least indulged in past times.

"H-How should I know?!" Gill blushed harder, bringing a hand up to his collar and trying to change the subject, "Where's my bowtie?"

Toby pressed on, leaning a bit closer to Gill. "Who were you dreaming of?"

"EHHHH?" Gill floundered for a response, terrified he had said something in his sleep that had woken the boy up and spoke of his, he hoped to be, secret crush. "I wasn't dreaming with anyone!" He told him forcefully, watching as Toby leaned just a bit closer, smile and eyes still unreadable.

"You sure?" Toby leaned just a bit closer, bringing a finger up close to their faces, still grinning.

"Yes, I'm **sure**." Gill glared at the man as he continued.

"Completely sure, ah?" There was something devious behind that question.

"**Completely!**"

Toby leaned closer, placing the tip of his finger beneath Gill's chin to tilt his head up. His eyes slid open, revealing those warm, oh so vivid golden eyes. Warm breath fanning Gill's lips as he spoke, "Because I'm pretty sure… I heard you moan my name." Realization struck across Gill's eyes as he moved away, holding up his hands in defense. He had to salvage this somehow. What if Toby got a whim and decided to tell everybody he had _that _kind of dream about Toby? What if everybody believed him? He'd be ruined. What if Toby thought he was weird and left the island or something? All the possibilities raced around his brain. Besides that, it was just plain _embarrassing_.

"N-no, wait, Toby. Its not-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the normally calm and ever patient Toby finished his sentence for him, leaning closer to tower over the younger, shorter man.

"Not what it seems?" Toby provided, smile spreading into something deviously evil as he continued, voice no longer carefree and sweet, while, still maintaining that slow, easy, demure drawl, had gained something Gill really didn't know how to describe. "Well, a lot of things aren't, Gigi, but I don't think yours was the case." Toby slipped his hand beneath Gill's sweater vest, pulling it up over the startled boy's head.

"T-Toby! What are you doing?! Let go!" Came the muffled protest as the shirt was tossed off to Toby's right.

Toby leaned very close, letting his breath wash over Gill's furiously red face. "How did I act in your dream, Gigi?" He questioned quietly, taking a bit of sadistic pleasure in the way Gill stiffened, mouth dropping open. "Rough?" he continued, biting down on the shell of the other's ear, gaining him a soft shiver. "Gentle?" he curled his arms around Gill, the other boy's hands coming up to grasp at his shoulders. "Perhaps…"

He pulled away just slightly. "Just myself?" Gill nodded very softly, a very soft shine of hurt behind those blue eyes. "I see." Before Toby knew what had happened, Gill's face had darkened, chest tightening and he gained his strength back, pushing Toby back to land gracelessly on the rock. Toby watched as Gill tied the fisherman's over shirt around his waist, pulled on his sweater vest, grabbed the bowtie and stormed away. Toby hastily got to his feet, following.

"You are an IDIOT!" Less relaxed men may have flinched at Gill's harsh statement.

"Aw, Come on Gigi!" Toby pleaded, bringing a hand up in an attempt to grab the angry blonde's shoulder. "I was just playing with you!" He tried before continuing, a last ditch effort to keep the blonde from forever forsaking him. "How was I supposed to know you like me, too?" He really hadn't meant the last word to slip, but it had caught the other boy's attention, so he didn't regret it as much as he could have. Gill spun on his heel, stopping half way to give the fisherman an incredulous look.

"W-wha-?!"

Toby continued before Gill could finish, placing his hands together before him pleadingly, "I like you a lot, Gill. Would you date me?" There was a silent please behind that all too real smile, giving Gill the best innocent look he could possibly muster up. Gill really didn't know what to think.

* * *

"Hey, Guy, What did I say about Chasing the chickens?!" Arthur called after the hyperactive pup, making a grab at him as he jumped over the low fence that led to the fields. The chicken and her poor chick squawked as it attempted escape again. Guy continued the chase, closely followed by a panting Arthur. "Hey! GUY! Guy!" Arthur made a jump for the dog, curling his arm around his belly to keep him from escaping. Grinning like a mad man, Arthur rolled, holding his dog in one arm.

"Gotcha!" Arthur laughed as the dog licked his cheek, grinning from ear to ear when suddenly he heard something down in the ravine, the one that led to caramel falls. He peered back.

"T-Toby, no!"

"Don't be shy, Gigi." The voices were familiar, from town. He looked over the edge, wedging his head underneath the slats to peer below. Guy followed his example, not quite understanding what exactly was going on. Arthur stared as Toby, the seemingly laid back, easy going fisherman, pushed Gill, the seemingly hard-assed workaholic, up against the rocks, the fingers of one of their hands intertwined. Toby leaned close as he continued, "You already said yes, so…Why not?"

"Just no…"

"Come on," Toby's eyes opened, revealing the surprisingly golden color as he leaned a bit closer to the dazed Gill. He pressed his mouth against the other, moving both hands to grasp Gill's hips, pulling what looked to be Toby's over shirt down from his waist. Arthur watched in what he wished wasn't avid fascination, marveling as both boy's mouths opened and he saw a flash of pink as somebody's tongue moved.

'_Oh my gosh… Toby knows how to french kiss?_' His face darkened as he heard a slight slurp from the two boys before Toby pulled away, eyes still closed. Gill staggered slightly, leaning back against the rock and holding on tight to Toby's shirt. His face was red and his eyes unfocused. "So? How was it?" Toby inquired, seemingly pleased at Gill's expression. Gill muttered something unintelligible. "Good?" Toby interpreted, smile widening.

"Y-yeah, good…" From the way Gill was acting, it was far more than just _good_. Toby leaned back again, eyes opening (something Arthur was still rather new to. Seeing Toby's eyes at all was new, seeing them twice in an encounter was rather astounding) and Arthur couldn't help but marvel at the unnatural shade.

Toby's tongue swiped across his lower lip, lingering on the edge. "May I go on, then? Gigi?" Gill couldn't even formulate a reply as his sweater vest was pulled from him and the top button of his shirt giving way to rather deft hands.

Arthur didn't have a clue why, but he couldn't look away, watching as Toby pressed suckling, slow kisses to Gill's throat, leaving marks as he went. Who would have thought Toby the type?

"N-no, wait-!" Gill tried to formulate more as more of his shirt was unbuttoned and more of his chest lay bare. Guy's tail thumped against Arthur's hips as he shifted, face turning bright red as Toby lowered himself, taking his time as he mapped out the pale skin. "Ahh!" Gill tried to protest, placing his hands on Toby's broad shoulders. "No!" Toby ignored him, rightfully so, as he pushed the right side of his shirt to the side, nuzzling as his free hand moved lower.

Arthur didn't know whether to be relieved or upset by the fact that Toby's white hair obscured the other hand's actions. "Hm…Toby…" At that rather loud moan, Arthur decided this was probably his cue for an exit.

"Err…You know, Guy? Maybe we should just leave them alone…" Neither him nor his dog moved as Toby stood straighter, sure to leave another mark as he pressed against Gill's neck. Gill's head rocked back to lean against the rock, one eye closing as Arthur watched Toby bite into sensitive looking skin. He began to murmur the other boy's name when the blonde noticed their spectators.

Arthur blanched as both of Gill's eyes lit up with recognition and Toby pulled away to follow Gill's gaze. Toby merely smiled as Gill exploded.

"ARTHUR!"

That was definitely a cue to run. He recoiled so fast he knocked his head against the slats before finally freeing himself and fleeing, chased by Gill's threats as he urged Guy to run faster. "Run guy, Run!!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Gill hollered as Toby wrapped an arm around Gill's shoulder, quietly urging calmness on the threatening blonde.

"Gigi…"

"Arthur, you idiot! I'm, going to make sure you never set foot in this island ever again! And that land near town you wanted? Forget about it!!" Toby chuckled as Gill ranted, carefully applying pressure to gill's shoulder to keep him from doing anything too drastic to the poor rancher. Toby didn't mind being watched, he didn't have much reputation to uphold anyway so why should it matter?

Gill on the other hand, he had his precious reputation and his job and his dreams, so Toby would let him roar and threaten all he pleased while he was merely pleased to let things flow, trickling by in life. He let go of Gill, now sure that the Rancher had escaped without too much physical trauma in his future. Gill glared at nothing in particular and Toby smiled broadly at the firecracker of a boy.

"I don't think he'll tell anyone." Toby assured him.

"I guess…" Gill didn't sound so sure. Now he didn't feel quite in the mood to continue anything Toby had intended to finish. "I should go back to work, now." He muttered, ignoring the slight twitch in his forehead and the state of dress he was in. He would surely have to answer many a question for his absence, not to mention the marks on his neck. It almost made him wish he wore turtlenecks, just to avoid the embarrassing questions.

Toby tilted his head just slightly, smile broadening. He felt accomplished for the day, not only annoying Gill, a favorite pastime, but also getting a date. He liked pleasuring Gill nearly as much as annoying him. He made interesting faces all the same and he was just so gosh darn cute. "See you this Friday, then." He promised before pressing a light kiss to Gill's cheek, turning the angered boy embarrassed. Just like flipping a switch, and Toby was making sure to remember this encounter, and everything he had learned, for Friday.

* * *

A/N: LARGE ONES SMALL ONES SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD! Alright. Link is h t t p : / / xoverlover . deviantart . c o m /art/ HM-ToT-Toby-x-Gill-1-102583431 Haha, made your life difficult by putting shit loads of spaces. Take them out in the bar thingly beside the back and forward arrows (what is that box called?) and away you go! Go read the original, comment, fave, watch her while she sleeps, she's amazing. BTW Arthur is the name of the male Hero XoverLover chose, idk why she chose it, but it reminds me of Arthur Kirkland so I'm not complaining. Alright. Review and fave this peeps iffin ya liked.

* * *

_That....was....brilliant_

* * *

Points if you get the movie reference.

* * *

EDIT: I fixed the link I think.... WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME IT WASN'T WORKING!


End file.
